mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
X Tournament Series
The X Tournament Series, often shortened simply as X, was an online tournament series, founded by Doqtor Kirby, and built upon by the Super Smash Flash 2 community. The X Tournament Series ran a total of 23 events (27 counting Q Tournament Series events, and 30 counting the three one-shot events after its conclusion): eighteen monthlies, one annual event, and four qualifiers. The X Tournament Series was discontinued after its fifth monthly event in the 2016 Season. History A New Ranking Concept The X'' series began as a brainstorming project to find a way to more accurately rank players in the ''Super Smash Flash 2 community. The first ranking concept was complete on 27 October 2014, and ranked 4 top players by tournament placing. Later, a revision was made to rank players by set count instead of tournament placing. Doqtor Kirby then decided he needed more and more accurate data, so on 4 December 2014, the X'' series was born as a monthly series; and the first monthly ran on 27 December 2014. As it turned out later on, the ranking system was easily exploitable by tournament attendance, and Doqtor Kirby rewrote the system a third time. Patches in the ranking system A couple of monthlies in, unveiled before X3 was the ''X Scoring System version 2. This one fixed the largest exploit being the number of tournaments attended affected your score, by taking the total score and dividing it by the number of tournaments attended. This worked well for a while, until it was discovered that high-scoring tournaments had a higher value when determining the score, which meant a higher score overall. This was fixed in the X Scoring System version 2.1 by simply dividing the number of sets instead. The ranking system becomes personal Coming upon the crossover tournament Smash Island X, Doqtor Kirby teased a new revision to the X Scoring System. This new revision, called the X Scoring System version 3.0, would be implemented and the first tournament to be scored under this new system would be Smash Island X. As the system was not compatible or importable from the previous revision, the X Scoring System version 2.1 was kept for historical reason, and Doqtor Kirby did not wish to scrap a third of the entire year. Later, Doqtor Kirby announced that version 3.0 will not be used in production until after the 2015 season. One year later Doqtor Kirby celebrated a successful 2015 season and a win against Corvid to secure a second season for the X Tournament Series. With it came numerous overhauls to the ruleset and methods, and introduced a new logo. It was also announced that the event numbering will start over from one. The 2016 Season also introduced Brawl Minus as a regular event, alongside SSF2. Discontinuation After multiple controversies, declining attendance, and a growing apathy towards 0.9b's tournament scene, Doqtor Kirby discontinued the series after X5: Eirin. Despite this, the second crossover event, Smash Island X: Act II, was still scheduled in July; and ironically the last two events of the monthly series, X4: Merlin and X5: Eirin, had the highest entrant counts in the entire Series. After the discontinuation, three more one-shot events were held using the X Tournament Series name; those events being EPILOGUE, and HOPE and DESPAIR. Following the final set of DESPAIR, Doqtor Kirby announced reduX for SSF2 Beta. X Series staff Tournament organizing staff * Doqtor Kirby * Dark Ermac * RemPrower Streaming staff * Doqtor Kirby * RemPrower * SoldierSunday Scoring staff * Doqtor Kirby * Miracle--7 * Chaunch * Gosick List of tournaments 2015 Season *''X1'' - 27 December 2014 *''X2'' - 24 January 2015 *''X3'' - 21 February 2015 *[[Smash Island X|''X4'' / Smash Island X]] - 28 March 2015 *''X5'' - 18 April 2015 *''X6'' - 30 May 2015 *''X7'' - 4 July 2015 *''X8'' - 1 August 2015 *''X9'' - 29 August 2015 *''X10: Satori'' - 26 September 2015 *''X11: Clownpiece'' - 31 October 2015 *''X12: Kisume'' - 28 November 2015 *''X13: Ichirin'' - 26 December 2015 *''#2X15'' - 8–9 January 2016 2016 Season *''X1: Seiran'' - 30 January 2016 *''X2: Youmu'' - 27 February 2016 *''X3: Eiki'' - 26 March 2016 *''X4: Merlin'' - 30 April 2016 *''X5: Eirin'' - 28 May 2016 *''Smash Island X: Act II'' - 23 July 2016 One-shot events *''EPILOGUE'' - 27 August 2016 *''X Tournament Series: The End of Flash 2 9b - Hope Arc'' - 11 November 2016 *''X Tournament Series: The End of Flash 2 9b - Despair Arc'' - 12 November 2016 Minor or Qualifier Events *''X Qualifier (December 2014)'' - 13 December 2014 *''X Qualifier (February 2015)'' - 7 February 2015 *''X Summer Bash: Prologue'' - 5 July 2015 *''X Qualifier Birthday Edition'' - 19 December 2015 Q Tournament Series Before X9, Doqtor Kirby organized a spinoff of the X Tournament Series. Called the Q Tournament Series, it focused on running doubles events. Q Series events were planned to be scored during the 2016 season, however no events were organized. *''Q1'' - 28 August 2015 *''Q2'' - 25 September 2015 *''Q3: Patchouli'' - 30 October 2015 *''Q4: Merlin'' - 27 November 2015 Trivia *The X Tournament Series was put on the line against Corvid's Crow's Nest in a first to five Salty Suite set at X Annual 2015. Doqtor Kirby won the set 5-3. *''Q4's mascot character was planned to be Merlin Prismriver, but since ''Q4 was cancelled, this never happened. However, due to an anomaly in the mascot selection Merlin also appeared in X4. See also *''Hypest Tournaments'' *''Smash Island'' *''Smash Flashathon'' *''X Scoring System'' *''Flash Collective Rankings'' External links *Thread on the MG Forums *Official scores spreadsheet *reduX series announcement trailer Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series